All You Wanted
by Nique - Lina
Summary: My second songfic. Rinoa contemplates how she and Squall came to be. Very mushy ^_^


**All You **

**wanted.**

  


My second songfic, 

Based off from 'Final Fantasy VIII'. 

  


'All you wanted' by Michelle Branch.

'Final Fantasy VIII' by squaresoft.

  


Again, me no own any big corporations or their related trademarks. I don't on the song either, which is kind of a bummer, since it's pretty cool.

  


This is given from Rinoa's P.O.V. as she thinks about her and Squall's relationship, and how it grew. I put no quote marks around the text because its all in her POV. (i.e. she's thinking it.)

Enjoy.

************************************************************************

  


Every morning, when I wake up, he's the first thing I think about. My knight.

  


_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

__

I thought back to when we first _really_ met. Not the night of the SeeD ball, but back in Timber, when he told me his name.

  


I remember that he seemed so disciplined. He always seemed to know what was going on... I envied him. Brought up with a solid sense of what his life was. That's why I got so upset with him when he complained about 'The Forest Owl's' plans... He didn't understand. All he had to do was follow orders.

  


I wish things would have been that easy for me. I wished that I was as disciplined as he was.

  


_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

  


_I didn't know that_

_It was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_To show you the way_

  


Things became a mess after that. I had to leave Timber, and use SeeD as a body guard.

Body guards. Oh, I hated thinking of them like that. It seemed so... cold. Not that Squall seemed to mind. All he seemed to care about was following orders. Despite his 'strictly business' attitude, though, I wanted to fit in with them. Be their friend. I'd never really had anyone who I could talk with before. Seifer, maybe… But he left after that summer and things were never the same between us. I guess my only real friend was Angelo.

Something about Squall drew me to him, though. I wasn't sure exactly what. Maybe it was how he stood, strong and silent, never letting his emotions get the better of him. How he always seemed to know what to do, even though he didn't like people relying on him. Whatever it was, I started to realize, after that, how afraid he actually was. How he was only using his apathy as a shield. His life had become so cold and lonely... Even though he was surrounded by people who cared about him.

  


He ended up seeming so… sad to me. I wanted to help him see that he had friends around who would do anything for him.

  


  


_So I took your hand_

_And we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

  


So we made a plan. Me, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Zell. Since the Garden festival setup was ruined because of crashing into FH, Selphie held the party right there in Fisherman's Horizon. It ended up being a party for Squall, as per our plan. We wanted to cheer him up.

  


When I met him that night, I was wearing the same white dress that I danced in at the SeeD ball. It seemed like ages since I had last put it on.

  


I remember how he looked at me with surprise when I found him. I could have sworn I saw him give a small smile as his eyes darted around nervously. But he soon gave me that skeptical 'what do you want' look... It was lucky that I finally got him to 'play along'.

  


_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away_

_From here_

  


I wished that he would just let people be friendly with him. But he always wanted to be alone. I think we even fought a little that night, because he was making it so difficult.

  


He was under a lot of stress at the time though. I wanted to try and help him take his mind off of things, but he made it so hard to even just be friends with him.

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

  


I guess I really didn't know what to think of him at that point. He seemed so cold… Just focused on whatever his 'mission' was. But I also knew there was something more to him… Something he was hiding. Maybe all he needed was someone to open him up, show a little care for him…

  


I began to see that under that apathetic, uncaring mask, was someone who could, not only be happier than he was, but show so much love…

  


  


_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have_

_To keep me hanging on_

  


  


I did try to 'help' him, but it ended up being me who needed rescuing. That's when he really showed his true colors… And I think that's when I fell in love with him.

  


We were literally out in space, when he saved me. I was never so happy to see him before. And then the way he looked at me while we were floating out there… He didn't act like he cared before, but that's when I knew that he wanted to be with me.

  


Now I can't imagine my life without him. He's my friend. My hero. My knight. 

  


I love him.

  


_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go_

_When you're gone_

  


No matter where he goes, I'll be with him. And I know he feels the same way.

  


I remember how hard I looked for him during 'time compression'. Everything was so messed up, but I just wanted to see Squall again. It was so horrible. Just like the dream I'd had... Just like it. The one where I'm running everywhere, over mountains, and through towns, and I can't find him… I just wanted to see him so badly…

  


And then when I found him, almost dead… I thought he was. I screamed so loud and cried into his shoulder.

  


But that's over. I know where I can find him, and I know he'll always come back to me.

  


I love him, and he loves me.

  


_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away_

_From here_

  


_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

  


All he needed was someone to love him. He'd had it so rough with Ellone leaving when he was younger, that it was almost like he couldn't ever open his heart to anyone again.

  


But he did for me. 

  


I guess it's not like I didn't need him either, though. I'd never been able to be too close to anyone because I never felt like I belonged anywhere before… Not in Deling, not in even in Timber…

  


But no matter where I was, when I was with Squall Leonheart, he made me feel safe. I felt like I belonged.

  


_All you wanted was_

_Somebody who cares_

_If you need me_

_You know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

  


So I guess we need each other. I'll always be here for him, and I know he'll do the same for me. 

  


Even if he won't always say it, when we hug, and neither one of us will let go, I know that he cares.

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go_

_When you're gone_

  


I'll never lose him like I did during 'time compression' again. That's over and we have each other now.

  


It's all we could've wanted… Each other. 

  


**********************************************************************************

  


Oh my. Two songfics written and completed in one week…

  


Well I hope you all liked this one. It's really hard not to be repetitive with these, so I hope you didn't mind me reiterating a lot of thoughts in here! (After all, it does take place in Rinoa's mind… she can think things again and again if she wants to… right?)

  


I put some thoughts in here that you may recall from one of my chapters in the FF8 adaptation. Hope they fit okay.

  


Any more suggestions on writing songfics? I'm a still a rookie at this, so any tips will help.

  


********************************************************************************** 


End file.
